julidizor2016s_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnie Mouse and her friends have their Halloween costumes
Minnie Mouse and her friends have their Halloween costumes, and they like to wear them at the Halloween party. *Minnie Mouse - Princess Peach costume that consists of a pink dress with short, puffy sleeves, white frills on the collar, a turquoise brooch on the chest, and magenta ruffles on the sides and skirt of the dress, white silk gloves, a gold crown with one ruby and two sapphires, turquoise earrings, a pink camisole with a magenta ribbon attached to the chest, pink frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and matching pumps. *Alice Liddell - Cinderella costume that consists of a sparkling blue ball gown, white petticoat, a light blue headband, matching opera gloves, a black choker, and glass slippers. *Wendy Darling - Tiana costume that consists of a green bayou dress with glittery reeds, light green gloves, matching pumps, and a lilypad tiara. *Olivia Flaversham - Princess Daisy costume that consists of a yellow dress with short, puffy sleeves, white frills on the collar and sleeves, a mint-turquoise daisy-shaped brooch on the chest, and orange ruffles on the sides and skirt of the dress, white frilly opera gloves, a gold crown with a mint-turquoise jewel in the shape of a daisy, mint-turquoise daisy-shaped earrings, a yellow camisole with an orange ribbon attached to the chest, yellow frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and matching pumps. *Lilo Pelekai - Princess Rosalina costume that consists of a mint-turquoise dress with long sleeves, white ruffles on the wrists, and bottom of the skirt, a matching underskirt, and shoulder line, a yellow star-shaped brooch, silver crown with one ruby and two sapphires, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a teal ribbon on the chest, and mint-turquoise pumps. Also carries a wand with a yellow star on it. *Kairi - Ariel costume that consists of an off-the-shoulder pink-and-white gown with a gray brim on her neckline, shoulder sleeves with long diamond-shaped designs on both sides attached to the long sleeves, and peplum, a white underskirt, and pink pumps. *Amy Rose - Belle costume that consists of a yellow ball gown, matching silk gloves, and pumps. *Kilala Reno - Rapunzel costume that consists of a purple dress with long, frilly baby pink sleeves, puffy lavender sleeves with purple hairlines, and a lavender bodice with a pink ribbon and stitches, but does not wear shoes. *Susan Test - Merida costume consisting of a Phthalo dark teal cotton Medieval-style off-the-shoulder dress with long arms, gold trimming and beadings, and floor-length skirt with taupe boots. *Namine - Princess Aurora costume that consists of a gold tiara, a matching necklace, a pink dress, and matching pumps. *Viper - Anna costume that consists of a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, a greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes (consisting of asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides) and dark green pleats. *Rapunzel - Princess Jasmine costume that consists of a gold necklace and earrings, a sapphire adorned headband, a light blue bedlah-top and pants, and blue Arabian shoes. *Anna - Snow White costume that consists of a yellow dress with a blue bodice, short, puffy baby blue sleeves with magenta hairlines on them, tan pumps with yellow bows, and a red hairband with a matching bow centered on top. *Merida - Anastasia costume that consists of a yellow strapless dress with an orange neckline and light yellow draping off-the-shoulder sleeves, a light blue sash, a silver tiara, and yellow pumps. Category:16judizor Category:Bubbles8218 Category:Daviddizor Category:Daviddizor1 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Jillian1234 Category:Julidizor2016 Category:Minnie Mouse and Her Friends Category:Halloween